


'Til The End

by lockewrites



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Trying to destroy the One Ring doesn't leave too much time to tell anyone your feelings about them.





	'Til The End

You had always been a close friend to both Boromir and Faramir, but only recently had you begun seeing Boromir in a different light. Despite identifying the feeling as love you wouldn’t dare tell him. Faramir insisted his brother felt the same way but you denied him, thinking it impossible. You were friends, and that was that. But when it came time for Boromir to journey to Rivendell, you insisted you join him.

“It could be dangerous” he told you, trying to discourage you from following him on his quest.

“You say that as is I can’t take care of myself Boromir” Honestly did he forget the countless times you had gotten the both of you out of trouble.

“Still, this is my trip to make and not yours”

“Fine. But either you let me go with you willingly, or I follow you all the way to Rivendell anyway”

In the end you won. The journey was arduous, filled with some trouble, but in the end you both arrived in Rivendell in time for the Council of Elrond. It was here that Boromir attempted to convince the council to let him use the ring for the defense of Gondor. The council refused citing the fact that the ring would alert Sauron to its power and also would corrupt the user. He pledged to protect the Hobbit, Frodo, instead.

Departing south from Rivendell, the both of you questioned Gandalf’s leadership. It wasn’t as though you didn’t trust the wizard, you just didn’t feel as though he may not have some of the best intentions. The journey though, improved your friendship with Boromir as you both were frequently looking out for the survival of the Fellowship. This closeness of course didn’t go unnoticed by some members who were made aware of your feelings and thus kept putting you and Boromir in situations where you were apparently supposed to tell him you loved him. You always refused, citing the quest as more important.

Even after Gandalf fell into the abyss, when Aragorn became the new guide, Boromir still had doubts about destroying the ring. Passing through Lórien, Boromir was unnerved by the Lady Galadriel and wanted to leave immediately. It was you who calmed him down and talked him in to staying. It was times like these where you two would go off and just talk. Forget the responsibilities of the Fellowship for just awhile and act like you had when home.

You were worried for him however, when the temptation of the ring became to much and he tried to seize the ring from Frodo. He regretted it directly after Frodo fled then, when Aragorn commanded him to follow and protect Merry and Pippin, he went without question. His loyalty was unwavering to them, and your loyalty to him was also unwavering. You followed him once more.

It was beneficial that you had followed him, for during the attack of orc archers you took an arrow meant for him. It wasn’t fatal, but you were badly wounded and even after being healed you couldn’t travel as far and as fast as usual. Boromir didn’t fault you for this, despite the fact that you faulted yourself for slowing them down. Instead, he protected you and helped you more on the journey, becoming a better friend and a bigger part of your heart. It was later you would learn that he was doing this in part because in felt indebted to you for saving his life, and also in part because he was in love with you. 

The rest of the journey became more and more dangerous as you continued with Boromir to continue his protection of Merry and Pippin. The meeting with the Ents had given you knew insight as to how Saruman was using his newfound power to destroy, and when the four of you arrived at Isengard to be reunited with Aragorn, the Ents had overrun Isen and trapped Saruman in the central tower.

Now back together it was decided that you, Merry and Boromir should join with the Riders of Rohan to return to Gondor and aid in its defense. It was Aragorn’s decision to take the Paths of the Dead, which in turn, had the Army of the Dead come to your aid. It was from here that the army helped in the defeat of the Corsairs of Umbar and then sailed to Minas Tirith.

Despite Boromir’s protests, you fought in the final battle which became known as the War of the Ring. It was a tremendous battle and though you lost sight of him in it, you knew Boromir would survive. 

After the battle had ended you were riding an adrenaline high and knew that if you had survived a war, you could survive confessing your love for the man you considered a friend. Yet it was he who would end up confessing first.

“What do we do know?” you questioned. After all, the enemy was defeated and that left you with some free time.

“We go home. And perhaps.” He faltered, as if unsure of what he was about to say.

“Perhaps what”

“Perhaps you’ll marry me”

You weren’t sure you heard him right. Marry him? “What?”

“Marry me. I’ve known I’ve loved you for some time and despite my brothers insistence that you felt the same way I refused to say anything. But when you were injured, when you took the arrow meant for me, the one that could have killed me but injured you. Well I knew then that I wanted to stand by your side and be your protector when, on the rare occasions, you couldn’t protect yourself.”

And so you said yes. And he kissed you there, on the battlefield. And when you returned home there was a grand wedding with all the Fellowship in attendance.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
